Marci and marshall- how they meet
by LunaStrife99
Summary: This fan fiction just so happens to be about, well uh, i wonder what it could POSSIBLY be about. Oh yea! Butts :3. This story is the meeting of marci and marshall


It was 2 or 3 in the morning. I sat in my normal seat at my normal bar getting drunk off my ass knowing I wouldn't wake up in my own bed. I've been a mess since Ash got sent to prison. I was happy he was gone but I was afraid of what would happen when he came back. As I sat there I felt a hand on my back I turned around quickly expecting some drunk due trying it get in my pants. Instead stood a sober looking guy, he was tall and thin he looked like he was a vampire maybe like me. His hair was jet black and spiked up he wore a smile across his handsome face. "Hay are you alright? Do you need a ride home or something?" He asked in a very concerned deep voice. "Y- yes I I'm fine." I say in a slurred and studdering manner. He takes my hand and leads me away from the bar paying for my drink. "Sweetie I think you have had enough come on let me take you home." He said. "Do you know where you live?" He asked? "P-past the candy mm mountains in a cave i-i think maybe?" I tried answering. "That shouldn't be hard to find how many houses can be inn caves out there?" He laughs. I trusted him because he had a diff rent tone to him then most guys, he seemed like he cared what happened to me. He helped me into his car and he started to drive me home when I fell asleep.  
I bolted up in bed. My own bed no one next to me. I get up and float to the bathroom cleaning up a bit and I start down stairs and let out a scream. The boy who layed on my couch sat up quickly. "Hay! Are you okay? Calm down Im sorry let me explain!" He started. "Who the hell are you!?" I yelled. "My name is Marshall Lee, I drove you home last night from the bar you fell asleep in my truck so I brought you inside and put you to bed.. I was afraid you were sick or gonna get sick so I closed your door and slept down here I'm sorry." He replied quickly. Now that I was sober I got a really good look at him. He was taller then me his hair still spiked his plaid shirt unbuttoned allowing be to see his 6 pack abs. I looked up to see piercing blue eyes and a nervous but true smile. "Y-you drove me home and stayed just to make sure I was okay?" I asked taken back by his kindness. "Yes.. I can make you something to eat or leave which ever you want me too do." He rubs the back of his neck. I thought about it for a minute. "Well I don't want you to leave so.. Breakfast would be wonderful." He smiled and walked over to my kitchen. "I'm Marceline by the way." I say as I sit on the warm couch.  
After we ate he sat next to and just talked about casual things. Suddenly I ask "You could have done whatever you want to me and yet you slept down here, why?" He looked shocked. "I'd never do that to any woman.. Especially not one so beautiful." I rolled my eyes. "I should go home its about noon I have to go to work at 3." He sighs. I quickly grab his arm and a pen that sat on the coffee table writing my phone number on his skin. "Call me when ever you want to hang." I saw relaxed even though there were butterflies I my stomach. "Will do Marceline, bye and by the way... You are very cute when you are sleeping." He says as he walk out the door. I heard a slap and him muttering how stupid he sounded. I looked a the clock as I heard his truck pulled away. Shit! I have to get ready and get to work. I worked at a small restaurant as a waitress. It sucked but it had pretty okay pay. As I walked towards work I could only think about the boy who saved me from all of thoes drunk freeks. Marshall.. It was a nam that I couldn't get out of my head. I tried my best to pay attention at work but all I could think about was him. That's stopped as I dropped a few glasses and cut my hand trying to clean it up. The other waiter Cody came over and helped me pick everything up and he put some wraps on my hand. "Marcy? You okay you seem out of it today." He said concerned for me. "Yea just a guy on my mind heheh." He nodded and smiled as he walked away getting another order. The day went one till 9:30 when my shift ended and I went home again thinking of Marshall. As I got home my phone rang  
-Hello?  
-Hay its Marshall.  
-Oh hay how are you?  
-Good you?  
-Fine..  
-Oh yea almost forgot, Marcy would you like to go see a movie with me?  
-Yea sounds great!  
-Cool see you tomorrow 10pm. Bye!  
-Bye.  
I hung up now excited for my date tomorrow night.. Oh god what am I going to wear? I laugh thinking how girly I sounded but I was still worried.  
After work I pretty much run home. I take a nice hot shower and got to my closet it was 9:45 my hair was fine I just needed something. I threw my arms up and grabbed a casual black dress throwing it on nas o hear a knock at the door. As I opened the door I was greeted with a dozen blue roses. They were rare only found in the ice kingdom. "W-wow thank you so much!" I say as I take the flowers inviting him in. He was dresses in black dress pants a red dress shirt and a black blazer. His tie was black as well his hair still spiked he looked amazing. "So I kinda made dinner reservations.. Surprise?" He said awkwardly. "Really? That's great haha." I say quickly. "You look stunning." He says as he walks closer to me. I feel my cheeks burn. "Well we should go heheh." He puts out his arm for which I grab as he leads me to his truck opening the door for me and then closing it as I get in. The drive there wasn't awkward he kept the radio on as we chatted about the bands that came one. The restaurant he pulled up to was a lot nice then the one I worked in. Our dinner date was nice. He told me he worked as a black smith fixing weapons for the warrior kingdom. He loved singing and making music and so on. We had a lot in common. After dinner he took me to a drive in motive theater. It was some horror movie I've seen at least 4 times. I still jumped into his arms every so often knowing he would enjoy it. After the movie we drove me home. He stood at my door step he lookes down at me. "I had fun tonight." He said quietly. "Yea me too. Do you want to come in?" I ask as I unlocked my door. "Yea." He smiled. We sat down on my couch. He put his arm around me as I scooted closer. "So uh.." Before I could say anything he leaned in and kissed me. I blushed and kissed him back. He caried me up to my room and laid me on my bed taking off his shirt my dress slid off easily. Just before he took his pants off I stopped. "W-wait." I said  
"Am I doing something wrong? Did I say something?" Marshal said quickly. "No Marsh I'm sorry.. I just.. Can't." He nods and wraps me up in his dress shirt he left his pants on. "Can you still stay the night?" I ask longing from someone's arms to be wrapped around me. "Of course." He smiled and layed next to me holding me close to him. I laid my head on his chest and fell asleep. When I woke up I found him still there. His arms still right around me. He kissed my head and smiled. "Morning beautiful." He rubbed my back. "Hay big guy." I groan as I lay my head back down on his chest. I'm going to enjoy this guy as long as I can.. He's a nice change from the assholes I'm used too.  
THE END?  
(May be part two)


End file.
